Molybdenum cofactor (Moco) deficiency is a pleiotropic genetic disorder. Moco consists of molybdenum covalently bound to one or two dithiolates attached to a unique tricyclic pterin moiety commonly referred to as molybdopterin (MPT). Moco is synthesized by a biosynthetic pathway that can be divided into four steps, according to the biosynthetic intermediates precursor Z (cyclic pyranopterin monophosphate; cPMP), MPT, and adenylated MPT. Mutations in the Moco biosynthetase genes result in the loss of production of the molybdenum dependent enzymes sulfite-oxidase, xanthine oxidoreductase, and aldehyde oxidase. Whereas the activities of all three of these cofactor-containing enzymes are impaired by cofactor deficiency, the devastating consequences of the disease can be traced to the loss of sulfite oxidase activity. Human Moco deficiency is a rare but severe disorder accompanied by serious neurological symptoms including attenuated growth of the brain, untreatable seizures, dislocated ocular lenses, and mental retardation. Until recently, no effective therapy was available and afflicted patients suffering from Moco deficiency died in early infancy.
It has been found that administration of the molybdopterin derivative precursor Z, a relatively stable intermediate in the Moco biosynthetic pathway, is an effective means of therapy for human Moco deficiency and associated diseases related to altered Moco synthesis (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,095). As with most replacement therapies for illnesses, however, the treatment is limited by the availability of the therapeutic active agent.